


Starry Reflection

by EtoileVoidGalaxia



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Starscream appreciation, You get really really wet at night, not innapropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtoileVoidGalaxia/pseuds/EtoileVoidGalaxia
Summary: On Cybertron you sometimes have to fly really high into the sky to see the stars. Here on earth he needs only to look at you to see a galaxy.
Relationships: Starscream & Reader, Starscream/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Starry Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad for TFP Starscream sometimes! Here's some fluffy love and affection to make up for it, enjoy.

Starscream was a bot of the skies. He was a flier— and while ground bots may prefer open roads to race in or deep caverns to explore in—he like all his fellow fliers loved the skies. Open for all to explore and travel in, but only a few had the ability to. He flew with the sunset in his optics, burning for the next dive over the horizon—his fall to earth stopped by the span of his wings. He flew with the moon in his spark it's delicate glow, as it sat high above all the rest. Ignored and shunned like the sun, but still there in the sky. He flew with the stars on his wings. The glittering citizens that loved and adored the moon—their leader.

Which was why you sought to show him this.

He was not pleased to be dragged to the ground, he was at a disadvantage here. In the sky, he had distance from the bigger bots who would crush him as soon as they got their servos on him. On the ground he was a frail and cowardly con, not a majestic and fantastical flier. So you didn't hold his grouchiness against him. Instead you continued on the mini trek and lead him to your destination, one which Starscream merely raised a brow at.

In the dim light of the moon, it looked like a lake, black waters of unfathomable depth reflecting the starry night sky as it remained an untouched mirror. You could see the words forming in his processor as he examined the glossy waters.

"I've seen a lake before, fleshy."  


You, however, beat him to the punch.

"It's not a lake."

You took off your shoes. You knew this area a little well at least, and you knew for a fact that sharp stones and roots were not something to worry about. Besides, with what you were planning your shoes would get soaked, and at least you could wipe your feet before putting your socks back on.   
  
You raised a foot and took a step. From afar it may have looked impressive, like you were walking atop water, but as you said this was not a lake, and from the spotlights that served as Starscream's optics he could see your feet disappear into the murk. Whether or not you were making a miracle, however, didn't matter. What mattered was that it looked like you were walking through starlight. You took your first steps slowly watching the stars and moon sway at every step you took. In the center you took a moment to look up. Watch the stars, knowing they were reflected below you as if you stood in the sky. Suspended in the air, walking on some sort of glass in the starry night sky. You turned to Starscream, who has since been staring at you, unnaturally silent and raised your foot high into the air.

"Look at this!" Your foot came down as a cruel stomp and sent water into the air like shattered glass. He looked aghast for a moment, upset that you had ruined that picturesque scene, so you decided to point it out before his sour mood settled. "They're stars. I'm sending the stars in the puddle into the sky."

You were. You most certainly were. You were simply splashing about in a little puddle but every droplet you sent into the air caught the light of the moon, and for a few valuable moments the water crystallized and turned into a star. It was childish, it was silly, and you were getting absolutely soaked, but water sprayed into the air, and a precious few caught your body, and clung to it. You were dripping wet, but you were soaked in stars. You spun around on one foot, kicking up the other to send out another spray of stars while you held arms open to Starscream silently inviting amidst your giggles. He watched with wide optics— wide in awe you decided— at your display. Your falling body sending off a few remaining stars, the scatter of stars at your feet and the moon as a halo. You hoped you looked as ethereal as you felt. A single sliver of what he looked like simply sitting under the moonlight.

  
Another, smaller spray of stars flew up as you landed on your rear, the moonlit water catching your face as your pants began to soak. Your butt was gonna be wet on the way back, and knowing Starscream he would most certainly not let you sit in his cockpit with a muddy rear, but for now, it was worth it. You just created a galaxy of stars with a single kick, and in a matter of seconds they fell away and disappeared.

It was a large puddle, large enough that he could step in too— he could stand in the stars and probably create many more with you. You wanted to invite him. You brought him here to splash and play after all, and you were just about to voice your inner thoughts. Starscream, however beat you to it, and in a low hiss, he whispered;

"You look beautiful."

Spellbound for a few minutes he remained blissfully unaware of what he had said only slowly beginning to realise as you turned to him with a wet face of unbridled shock. His Optics widened and his wings stiffened, Rising on his back and reflecting moonlight onto your face. For a moment he calmed, seeing something on your face that you could not, only to settle into a pout as he looked away, completely and utterly embarrassed. In the time it took for him to cycle through three emotions, you promptly went from one to another. Surprise to absolutely giddy glee. You didn’t know how soaking wet and muddy was 'beautiful' in his eyes, but you'd take it. You'd take it gratefully and give it back tenfold.

"I think you look gorgeous."

Again he stared at you with wide optics, and again his face softened before he turned away. This time however, he played coy, confident— as if he had not just been in a trance.   
  
"Of course I do."   


You laughed because of course that was how he'd reply. With a ever so slight glance to you after the coy comment, this was his way of saying thank you, and his way of saying “I'm flattered.” You gestured for him to join you, waving your arm about to invite him into the shallow water. He obliged quickly much to your glee as you announced his arrival with a spray of stars. and it was this way of replying that always made you smile.

He was wet too now, but he glittered oh so much more prettily than you could ever imagine. Stars dripping off his wings and frame. He was a galaxy before you. An alien galaxy of metal and light.

He scowled at you, and scooped a clawed handful of water into your face. No longer scattered in stars but thoroughly soaked and dripping now. You laughter as the water fight began and your highly ineffective small hands did not get much water on him, while Starscream soaked you with every attack. He was laughing now, and so we’re you, laughing and giggle and playing and fighting.

You would do anything to keep him happy and having fun, and he would do the same just for you.


End file.
